1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a V-belt transmission apparatus used for a stepless variable speed transmission for a vehicle or the like, and more particularly, to a V-belt transmission apparatus of the type having an endless type metallic belt with a large number of V-shaped metallic members. Each V-shaped metallic member has an engaging surface facing the metallic belt, arranged such that the metallic members are disposed in an array in the lengthwise direction of the endless metallic belt to form a V-belt assembly. This V-belt assembly is applied between a driving V-pulley and a driven V-pulley for effecting power transmission therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art V-belt assemblies, intermediate members such as hollow rollers or the like are interposed between adjacent metallic members and positioned inside the endless metallic belt and are fastened or bound together from the outer periphery thereof with the metallic belt. The respective metallic members are connected to the metallic belt through the respective intermediate members.